Veggie Carnival
The Veggie Carnival is a amusement park that is run by Bob and Larry. The park's mascot is a token (Mr. Lunt), and it has a total of five attractions. Clown Around Clown Around is a costume changing tent where you can change into various costumes. The vendor is Mr. Nezzer. Some clothes are plain costumes you'd usually see in clowning tents with a few props that match characters in VeggieTales films such as a crown from King George and the Ducky, a Viking helmet from Lyle the Kindly Viking, and a hat from the chocolate factory in Rack, Shack and Benny. Whenever your veggie friend tries on one of those props, they say the moral of the story behind the props, such as "Stand up for what you believe in", "A thankful heart is a happy heart", "When we share, we get our share of friends", and "You never have to be afraid to do what's right" etcetera. Silly Songs with Robots Silly Songs with Robots is an attraction where you can see your favorite silly songs acted out by animatronic robots, though they tend to go haywire at times. Enjoy a portion of the original song all with the cost of a single token. Go ahead and sing along! The French Peas are the vendors, and each song costs 1 token to play. The songs available are, His Cheeseburger, The Hairbrush Song, The Song of the Cebú, and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Mr. Lunt Mr. Lunt stays in the middle of the carnival in his own booth, in which you can exchange your tickets for tokens. Each token is worth 10 tickets, and if you're lucky enough, you'll earn enough tokens to ride the Bobbereeno. Dart Guns in Dodge Dart Guns in Dodge is a shooting range game. You are given 30 darts to shoot at various targets. The darts, if they strike the target, award you points which are converted to tickets. George is the vendor for the attraction. Bumper Clickers Bumper Clickers is a bumper car attraction where you can bump others, though no one gets hurt. The "clickers" part is due to the fact it's done on a mouse. Jimmy and Jerry Gourd are the vendors. As a running gag, Jimmy keeps calling the attraction "Bumper Stickers" only to be corrected by Jerry. In order to win tickets, you have to bump into other cars as many times as possible to earn points which are converted to tickets. Bobbereeno The Bobbereeno is a big roller coaster ride named after Bob. Larry was a bit jealous and wished it was named after him instead. Junior states it's the best ride in the park. Junior and his friend went on the ride, only to figure out later that it was still under repair; the cars unhook and you must re-attach the cars before the rides end. Unlike other games, the Bobbereeno ride does not come for free; it costs exactly 10 tokens to enter, which you must earn by playing other games and earning tickets which you can exchange to Mr. Lunt for tokens. Category:Locations Category:Businesses